


Here For My Family (here for you)

by PotterheadAvengerDemigod



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Charles Being Concerned, Charles is Charles, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Big Dorkface, Erik is a Father, Family, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Identity Reveal, Kinda, Peter rambles, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Reveal, hints of cherik, kinda cherik?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterheadAvengerDemigod/pseuds/PotterheadAvengerDemigod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m your son!” Peter squeaks out. “Don’t kill me!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little jerky because I started writing it almost immediately after I watched XM:A but then I forgot about it and just got back to it so I kinda didn't get the mood of the story but I hope it's fine all the same. :)  
> I inserted a bit of my own headcanons here and basically tried to tie the movieverse and the comicverse together as much as possible but still keep it canon...  
> Enjoy!

“Are you ever going to tell him?” The accented voice calls from behind Peter as the rubber soles of his gray Converse slide to an abrupt stop with an ear-piercing shriek and not a few sparks. The smell of burnt rubber wafts up from said shoes and Peter wrinkles his nose in disgust. Yeah, that’s  _ definitely  _ the one bad thing about superspeed.

Ororo comes to a stop beside him, and he wonders momentarily if she’d just waited around the corner for him to blur past before yelling the question and assuming that he was close enough to hear it by the time the words fully left her mouth.

The speedster considers just zooming off and hoping that Ororo won’t try to follow, but he ultimately decides against it, knowing that the other mutant will likely persist in her line of questioning. Peter’s spent enough time around all of the X-Men that he knows Ororo enough to know that she doesn’t fully understand why Peter doesn’t acknowledge Erik as his dad. What the girl does remember about her parents is little, but from the bits she’s shared, he knows they loved her, and while she lost them at too young an age, the only experience Ororo’s had with parents are that they are kind and loving.

So yes, while she may be disillusioned with most of the evils of the world, Ororo still only associates parents with good, and yes, she doesn’t fully understand why Peter won’t acknowledge Erik, but she’s willing to respect his wishes.

“I don’t know, Storm,” he replies, and the girl smiles at the use of her moniker.

“I do not pretend to understand your choice,” she says. “But I will not probe. If you do tell him, though, how do you think you will go about doing so?”

Peter shrugs. “I don’t know. Knowing my luck, it’s probably going to slip out sometime in conversation. Like, Scott or Jubi will probably call a Star Wars marathon of the first two movies to ‘educate’ Kurt and then everyone will end up watching it and Vader will go “No, I am your father,” and I’ll probably just completely blank out and unthinkingly say, “Erik, you are my father,” and tha-”

“ _ What?” _

Both Peter and Ororo spin on their heels at the sudden outburst from behind them, and well.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

“What did you say?” Erik asks, and the Peter is blanching and Ororo glancing between father and son, before wisely backing out of the sight with a parting, “I will leave you two alone, then.”

Peter glares at her retreating back before he’s pulled abruptly back into conversation with Erik by the man’s impatient hum.

“Did I hear you correctly?”

“Um,” the speedster starts. “WillyoubelievemeifIsayno?”

Erik glares and Peter swallows visibly.

“I’m your son!” Peter squeaks out. “Don’t kill me!”

The metalbender’s glare softens as he stares disbelievingly at Peter. “You- who’s your mother?”

“Magda Eisenhar-”

“ _ What?” _

“Magda Eisenhardt. She’s my mother, but only biologically. She put us-”

“Us?”

“Oh yeah,um, I have a twin sister, Wanda. She ran away from home after her powers manifested. I’ve been trying to find her ever since, and the Prof’s helping with that.”

“Your mother is  _ Magda _ ?”

“Uh, yeah, I jus-”

“What year were you born?”

“Um, 1956, why-”

“The year I left,” Erik mumbles then, barely loud enough for Peter to hear. “I didn’t-I didn’t  _ know _ , why didn’t she  _ tell _ me?”

“Uh,” Peter starts. “I’m confused.”

Erik shakes his head. “You- Magda- she well, we grew up together, met in the camps and escaped together when we were liberated. We stayed together for close to eleven years, until Shaw resurfaced and I left to get my revenge. Sh-She didn’t tell me she was pregnant. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you and your sister.”

Peter grins then, wan, but a smile nonetheless. “It’s fine, you didn’t know. Besides, I honestly don’t remember much about her, she put us up for adoption after barely two years. I don’t think she felt capable of looking after two mutant kids. It was pretty obvious that I was a mutant -silver hair, hello- and while Wanda never had any physical mutations, I guess she assumed that if one twin was a mutant, the other must be too. Besides, if she hadn’t put us up for adoption we wouldn’t have known Marya and Django. They raised us, that’s where we got our surnames. Maximoff. They were heartbroken when Wanda ran away, but we’ve been looking for her since forever. Almost fifteen years, but she’s good at hiding herself.”

Erik smiles then. He’d never known Magda was pregnant when he left, and even after they met again in Poland after the fiasco with the Sentinels and he’d been on the run, she never told him. Years together, long enough that he’d married her and had Nina, and she’d never told him. But he couldn’t exactly blame her, he knew that if he’d known about the twins he would have gone all out to find them, and then he’d probably have blown his cover.

But under the grief of losing both Magda and Nina, there’s a part of him that’s glad that a part of Magda survived, living on in Peter and even in his twin sister, Wanda. Living on in his - _ their-  _ children. Now that he knows the truth, Erik sees the resemblance to Magda, in the shape of Peter’s eyes and the slant of his nose, in the stubbornness that holds his frame stiff and the mischief sparkling in those silver-blue eyes. In the way the speedster had gone all out attacking Apocalypse, giving everything he had just to be able to help. He sees Magda in every well-meaning thing Peter does, every bit of good that Erik knows he couldn’t have gotten from him.

He’d gone into this fight on Apocalypse’s side thinking that he’d had nothing in the world but his pain, but now Peter’s telling him that he had not one, but two children, children who were all he had left of the one woman he’d loved. And even though that didn’t change the fact that both Magda and Nina were dead, it helped, because now he wasn’t alone. Now, he had something - _ someone-  _ to live for.

And maybe, given time, he would finally heal.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is Charles

“You know, Charles, I think I will stay, this time.”

“Oh?” Charles asks, gentle smile in place even though Erik suspects the telepath already knows the reasoning behind his sudden change of heart.

Erik conveniently ignores the question, instead diverting the topic with, “I remember another team called the X-Men. Did you let Raven do the naming again?”

Charles nods then.

“Yes,” the man laughs. “Scott is now Cyclops, although Kurt has managed to keep the name Nightcrawler. Jean refused to be called anything but Jean, and Peter’s Quicksilver. Ororo managed to keep Storm. Some things never change, do they, old friend?”

Erik chuckles lightly under his breath even as Charles’ gaze narrows and he scrutinises the other man.

_ You’re happy, _ Charles’ voice echoes in Erik’s head. Erik falters momentarily before nodding decisively.

_ I am,  _ Erik sends back, years of distance and almost-enmity between them snapping together like a stretched rubber band let go, the grief from Nina’s and Magda’s deaths almost buried under the landslide of emotion that both Peter’s revelation and the complete acceptance from Charles bring.

“Peter told you,” Charles concludes, and Erik’s heart plummets, almost feeling betrayed.

“You promised you’d never read my mind without permission.”

The telepath grins. “I didn’t  _ need  _ to read your mind, Erik. You’re projecting joy all over the place, I couldn’t ignore it if even if I wanted to. You know, I’d never had you pinned for one who’d want children. You were always so busy being passionate about something else.”

Erik smiles then, a slight uptilt of his lips and the barest spark in his eyes. It’s a wan smile, partially grief, and partially joy, but it’s a smile nonetheless.

“It-It’s just,” the metalbender starts haltingly. “I’ve already lost a daughter, Charles. I won’t lose a son too. Not if I can help it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my Charles and Erik :) If you wanna take it as Cherik, go ahead! (It's kind of being hinted at anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! :)  
> (Quite short, sorry!)
> 
> Buy me a coffee! [My Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/G2G7E646)  
> 


End file.
